


We Have To Stick Together

by BravePrincipessa



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Asexual Stanley Uris, Awkward Crush, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Drama & Romance, Everyone Is Dating, F/M, High School, IT Kids, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pansexual Richie Tozier, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Queer Friendly, Queer Youth, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, everyone is poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/pseuds/BravePrincipessa
Summary: Richie and Eddie are together in an open relationship, and Stan thinks that he and Bill can try the same.





	We Have To Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

> I love Stenbrough to pieces and I think that it would be so fantastic if they could all be together somehow.
> 
> (Obs: All the characters have like fifteen to sixteen years in this fanfiction.)

Stanley knew that something was annoying his boyfriend for a while. He gave Bill his time, he didn't want to force him to tell what was going on, but Stan sort of figured it all alone. He is touching Bill's hair while they're cuddling on the couch of Bill's basement. Some of his friends are there too, but they're not close enough to listen to them. That's the perfect time for Stan to approach Bill about what he was afraid to ask.

"You know I don't mind if you date Beverly, right? We're in a relationship, not in a prison. I know that you wanted to meet her for weeks, and I don't really care that you do if we still together after all." Stan paused as he looked at Richie who was teasing Eddie about what Stan believed to be worms.

Richie and Eddie are polyamorous, this means that they're together but they also can be with anyone else they want to, and they sort of dated all of the Losers except for Bill and Stan. Now it seems like they're with Ben, as Richie is spending more time with the blonde and with his own boyfriend than with the others. Stan knows that Bill has a crush on Richie for decades, so it wasn't fair that he could be together with him and Bev but not with Richie.

"And Richie is fine too, but I don't know what you sees in him." Bill laughed and Stan gave him a small smile.

"T-Thank you, S-Stan." For a moment they stayed quiet until Bill begins talking again. "S-So you c-can date M-Mike too."

As slow as Bill talked as soon Stan's face became red. How does Bill knows that he has a fall for Mike? No one, absolutely, no one knows that.

"I-I don't like Mike."

"You c-can't lie t-to me. I-I know you b-better t-than anyone."

"Okay, but even if I like him, Mike doesn't like me back."

"H-How you k-know that?"

"I just know, Bill. It's... It's different with me and you, because we are happy for just being together. But me and Mike could never work."

"W-Why, Stan?"

"You know why. He would never understands that I don't like sex. I'm not like you or Richie, so any relationship with me will be complicated."

"W-We are n-not c-complicated and I u-understand y-you. A-And Mike is your f-friend and b-believe it or not b-but he l-likes you. H-He will u-understand." 

"You think so."

"N-No, I k-know that. J-just try, please."

"I promise I will try, but I don't promise that you will see me dating Mike."

"F-Fine."

* * *

In the next day, Stan took a while, a  _very_ long while to go to school. He was looking for the best clothes he had in his wardrobe, but none was  _the_  best. He ended up picking the clothes he uses to go to church. When he came to school he spotted Bill talking to Beverly next to their lockers.

"Hey, Bill! Hi, Bev."

"Awn, you're so cute. You put your best clothes just to ask Mike out."

"You told her?!" Stan turned to Bill expecting his answer but it was Beverly who answered. "Relax, I already knew everything. And why are you so nervous? Everyone is going to know anyway when they see you kissing Mike."

"Okay, that's not going to happen, but thanks for the confidence."

"I-It's g-going to be f-fine. Now, g-go talk t-to him."

"Thank you, Bill."

"Good luck, babe."

Stanley walked away from Bill and Beverly and followed in the direction of Mike who was taking some books from his locker.

"Hi, Mike."

"Hi, Stan. How's you going?"

"That's fine, I mean, you're fine, no, I'm fine. Wait, this sounded wrong, the "no" doesn't mean that you're not fine-"

"Huh, I'm sort of confused now. Do you want to tell me something?"

"Yes!" Stanley said it so loud that he mentally punished himself for it. "Okay... Do you want to go out with me?"

"Sure, Bill's going too? I saw he talking to Bev this morning they're saying that they're going to eat ice cream lately."

"No, Bill isn't going. It's just you and me."

"Oh, I see. But he's fine with it?"

"He is, actually he's going on a date with Beverly. So... you're going?"

"Totally! I meet you after school?"

"Yes, but there's something I want to tell you first."

"Okay."

"I'm asexual."

"I know, you already told us, remember?"

"Yeah, but you know what it means? Like, you're okay with it?"

"Stan, I don't care about the sex. I just want to be together with you, that's all." Stan blushed a little at Mike's words. "See you later?"

"See you later!"


End file.
